


Give me your last day, and I'll give you a thousand more

by Equalityandlove



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bamon Friendship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Theme of Death, adorable friendship, for now (I have no endgame so who knows), platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equalityandlove/pseuds/Equalityandlove
Summary: For a few moments, Damon just stood there, staring into Bonnie's eyes and trying to convey all the love that he felt for her through a look. The look she gave him in return let him know he had succeeded. Yet all the love Damon could give couldn't take away the pain she was feeling. He knew that.~~Bonnie called, Damon came. What else are best friends for?*ABANDONED*~~I found my muse again so no longer abandoned.





	1. Never be alone

"Hey Bon Bon", Damon's flirtatious voice echoed through the crumbling relic where so many of her ancestors were burned alive. Although it was different today, carrying a hint of concern, in place of the usual confidence.

"I wasn't sure you'd come."

"You kidding me? I wouldn't dream of missing a chance to visit my favorite witch bitches!"

Silence. 

"Not including you in that of course." 

There was that concern again. It brought the edges of Bonnie's mouth up into a fond smile, but she still didn't answer, she knew her voice would betray her if she did.

"Okay little witch, you're starting to worry me a little." Damon suddenly wondered if it wasn't actually Bonnie who had called him here after all, just some pissed off witch spirit who decided to possess her body in order to get to him. Considering the hatred that all witches seemed to harbour towards him, it wouldn't really be a surprise. 

"Bonnie?" 

After being met with eerie silence yet again, Damon prepared himself for a fight, and silently thanked God it was dark out so that the spirits couldn't screw with his daylight ring.

There was not much of a building to search, so Damon found Bonnie in a matter of minutes, but he found himself wishing that he hadn't. The Bonnie he saw before him, curled up into a tight little ball in the corner of a haunted basement, with bloodshot eyes and dried tears on her face could not have been further from the badass witch he was accustomed to. Sure, they'd been through some shit in that prison world, but he'd never seen her look so broken before, until now she'd always managed to look strong and formiddable, even when crying, but this sobbing teenager in front of him was no more than that. She was not the powerful witch who had gone toe to toe with Klaus, nor was she the woman who had endured the pain of being the anchor to the Other Side for months, feeling the pain of death on a daily basis. She was a girl, a girl who was hurt and needed her best friend. That's all Damon was in that moment, he wasn't a big bad scary vampire, he was Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett's best friend. 

For a few moments, Damon just stood there, staring into Bonnie's eyes and trying to convey all the love that he felt for her through a look. The look she gave him in return let him know he had succeeded. Yet all the love Damon could give couldn't take away the pain she was feeling. He knew that. 

After a while Bonnie broke the silence, and the words that she used to do so were the worst words Damon had ever heard.

"I'm dying."


	2. You don't get to leave me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all about Damon's reaction to Bonnie's news.

Damon just stood there at first, totally unsure of how he was supposed to respond. Then all of a sudden he was sat opposite Bonnie, his hands framing her face, staring into her eyes as though imploring her to tell him what he needed to do. But there was nothing he could do. She was going to die. There was no witchy workaround for this one, no bringing her back from the other side, and vampire blood was not going to work. 

"I am going to save you Bonnie Bennett."

"No. You're not."

Damon froze, the love in his eyes replaced by anger and despair. He stood up suddenly and started to turn his rage into violence at the walls.

"No." 

The anger in Damon's voice was not directed at her, but it still stung. 

"No you don't get to decide that."

As if she would choose to die. As if she would want to be the cause of Damon's pain. As if she would want to be the reason Damon's eyes were shining right now. She knew that getting annoyed at him was not going to help the situation at all, but he was not allowed to accuse her of wanting this.

"You think I wanted this? You think that I wanted to die before I even graduated college? Do you really think that I would want to leave Caroline, and Elena, and Matt, and Stefan, and... you."

Damon just looked deflated. As though Bonnie's words had punched all the air out of him.

"I don't want this, Damon. I wish there was something you could do, but there isn't."

"There never is Bonnie. When I was dying from a werewolf bite everyone said there was nothing that could be done. Yet here I am. Hell, you've actually died. And you are still here."

The love was back in Damon's eyes now as he closed the gap between them to hold her face again and bring their foreheads together. 

"I will save you. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

That earned her a kiss on the forehead and a reassurance that he could, and would keep his promise. He pulled Bonnie closer to him and held her in a hug, slowly rubbing soothing circles on her back. They stayed like that for a while, neither of them feeling the need to speak, until Bonnie looked up at Damon, an idea having come into her mind.

"Do you think you would be able to cook me up some of those pancakes? They are the one thing I actually miss from that prison world."

Damon just laughed, stood up, and took her hand, pulling her up with him.

"Anything for you Bonnie Bennett."


	3. You can't just disappear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this chapter focuses on Damon and Elena instead of Damon and Bonnie, but it's so that I can write about Damon's feelings for both of them. Also I do still love Elena as well as Bonnie, so I want this fic to focus on her involvement in Damon's life too.

The following morning, Damon woke up on Bonnie's couch. He had 7 texts and 5 missed calls from Elena, another 3 missed calls from Stefan, and a text from him asking where the hell he was. He even had a few texts from Blondie, asking what the hell he was doing and why he hadn't told Elena what it was. Apparently, Elena had raised the alarm when Damon didn't come back home last night. When Damon left, he just wrote Elena a note saying 'Be back soon, I love you xx' - Bonnie had asked him not to tell anyone where he was going, so he didn't. 

Slightly afraid of facing Elena's worry-fuelled anger, Damon picked up the phone to return her calls, trying to think of a plausible excuse for his phone silence. 

"Damon. Hi." Elena sounded significantly less relieved and far less angry than Damon had expected her too.

"Hi sweetie," he decided to just stick with his original plan in case she was pissed, and was simply hiding it very well.

"I'm so sorry, I should have checked my phone last night. I was just--"

"Out with Bonnie. I know. I am at her house right now, she told me."

"Oh. Okay then. What did she tell you?" He couldn't imagine she had told Elena the whole truth, Bonnie made it very clear to him last night that he couldn't tell anyone else, because she didn't want to change her last days with them.

"Why don't you come upstairs? It feels weird talking to you over the phone when we're in the same house."

"Okay."

 

Damon honestly couldn't think of what Bonnie might have told Elena to explain why they met up in the middle of the night when there was no emergency. As he climbed the stairs he began to wonder if Elena even believed whatever Bonnie had told her, or if Bonnie's excuse was so poor that Elena didn't believe it for a second, she only pretended that she did so she could wait until they were both in the room with her and yell at them together. However, the look on Elena's face when he stepped into Bonnie's room showed no anger and Damon knew that she had believed whatever Bonnie told her - Elena was not that good of an actress. No, Elena was not mad at all, instead, she was concerned; this made Damon wonder if Bonnie had told her the real truth, but it just seemed so unlikely, after Bonnie was so adamant last night that she would not tell anyone but Damon until she knew it was the end.

"I told her everything Damon, and you were right, she was upset at first that I hadn't told her before--"

"Yeah but then Bonnie explained that the only reason she didn't tell me was because she didn't want to worry me when there wasn't really anything I could do. I mean, you were in that prison world with her, you know what it was like and how awful it was so you can help comfort her when she has those nightmares, but I can't really. At least, not like you can."

Oh. Bonnie had told Elena he had gone over to comfort her because she was having nightmares about the prison world. That was a pretty good lie, he should have thought of that. He could see his best friend looking at him now, begging him to play along with her lie. He wanted to play along, but he couldn't think of how to respond to Elena. She'd kind of covered everything there was to say about the topic. He stood there for a few moments, looking between Bonnie and Elena, and in the end, he decided just to apologise to Elena for not telling her where he was going, because he was actually sorry about that (at least, he was sorry that he hadn't bothered to make up a lie so that she wouldn't worry). He walked over to where Elena was sat on Bonnie's floor and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his.

"I'm glad Bonnie filled you in. But I'm still sorry, I should have told you where I was going. With the way our lives tend to go, it makes sense that you would assume something bad had happened when I disappeared. I promise I will always leave a more detailed note in future, so you don't have to worry." At least that wasn't a lie, he would leave her more detailed notes, even if those details weren't the truth.

"And I'll make sure to check my phone."

Elena squeezed his hand and reassured him that it was okay, and that she understood why he felt he couldn't tell her where he was going, given that it wasn't really his place to tell her about Bonnie's dreams.

"Okay.. well I'm glad this is all cleared up now, but if you don't mind Damon, Elena and I have planned a best friend day of chick-flicks, popcorn, and trashy magazines. Caroline's on her way over now. She says she will make it her mission to make me feel better and remind me that I'm no longer in that prison world by making my life 'as awesome as possible'. Her words." Bonnie's eyes thanked him for not telling Elena the real truth as she spoke to him.

"Well that sounds awful. I'll definitely be going now." Damon leaned over to kiss Elena goodbye.

"I love you."

Her mouth lifted up into that adorable smile of hers as she said the same words back to him. He really did love her. 

Damon got up to leave and gave Bonnie a hug as he did so. To Elena it just looked like two friends saying goodbye, but Bonnie knew it was Damon's way of telling her to stay strong.


	4. The Fault in our Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Bonnie's POV rather than Damon's. It's just a fun chapter about her friendship with Caroline and Elena really.

"All I'm saying is that John Green is 100% a modern day Shakespeare. There's no question. He just is."

Bonnie smirked at Elena as she rolled her eyes; this was typical Caroline and might be somewhat annoying on any other day, but today, when Bonnie knew how few of these moments she had left, it was funny and adorable. 

"If you mean because almost everything he writes is a tragedy, then I agree. But I do think that Shakespeare is probably turning in his grave right now from that insult."

"Excuse me, but John Green is a genuine literary genius and--"

"Caroline he is not a genius, his books are so boring!" Elena laughed out. 

Her eyes were sparkling from her laughter and Bonnie smiled thinking about how long it had been since she'd seen Elena look this happy and carefree.

"I'm sorry, did you not just say how much you loved The Fault in our Stars?" 

Caroline had on her best accusatory voice and was looking at Elena with her trademark 'I win' look. 

"Yeah, the film. Not the book."

"The film is practically the same as the book!" 

"True, but all books are boring." 

Elena sounded so much like her old self when she said things like that. The popular high school cheerleader who hated studying and hated reading, yet still wanted to be an author. It didn't really make any sense, but that's just how Elena was. She knew what she wanted and understood why, even if no-one else did. (Except when it came to boys.) The new Elena seemed to have lost all of that conviction. She lost a lot of it after her parents died, but becoming a vampire destroyed what had remained of it. Life was so different for her now and Elena just didn't know how to cope with that. She lost her ambition to be an author when she lost her mom because that was a dream that they had always shared, and her new dream to become a doctor when she became a vampire. She was so afraid of becoming a ripper like Stefan and she thought that if she was exposed to blood everyday she might eventually just snap. Honestly, watching Elena slowly give up on or lose all of her dreams in life (her dream job, having a family, growing old with someone she loved) broke Bonnie's heart. Her best friend deserved so much better.

"Bonnie!"

Caroline's shrill voice pulled Bonnie out of her reverie and forced her to try and get back into the spirit of their girls' day, instead of wallowing in nostalgia and self-pity. 

"Will you please tell Elena that 'The Notebook' is absolutely the best film of our time?"

"How about we stop arguing over the great literary and cinematic works of our time and, instead.."

Caroline and Elena looked at Bonnie in confusion as she rooted through her drawers to find whatever it was she had in mind. 

"..we read this." Bonnie declared triumphantly, holding in her hand Playboy magazine. 

"Bonnie Bennett," Caroline began in a surprised and slightly condescending tone, "I never pegged you for a girl who enjoyed female trashy magazines!" With that last bit Caroline gave her best faux-sexy eyebrow wiggle. 

Bonnie just rolled her eyes at that.

"Not for that reason no, but just because I'm straight doesn't mean I can't appreciate a hot woman when I see one. Sometimes it's fun just to decide which one you'd like if you were going to go that way, and I imagine it would be even more fun with my two best friends." 

Just to tempt them even further, Bonnie gave them a sneak peek of one of her favorite models and just raised her eyebrows as she did so. Daring either of them to say she wasn't smoking hot. Her two best friends just erupted into laughter and began flicking through the pages with her.


End file.
